Moonlight Dancer
by Ai No Senshi
Summary: A mysterious song stirs memories within Serena and Darien's mind of a time long passed... and of an arranged marriage that upset their lives. The moonlit beach is their refuge, but the night cannot last forever.


The sand shifted beneath her towel, forming a mattress fit perfectly to her body. She looked at the stars, the innumerable dots of light watching her too. They sparkled like diamonds so carefully scattered among dark blue sky, a sea of night. Then she turned her gaze in another direction and met a pair of glowing eyes. Embers set inside darkness, a warm glow in the midst all the cold. She felt as if she was floating suddenly, this place drifting around her. A summer dream, she thought. It must be a dream.

Someone strummed a guitar softly, the chords drifting upwards with the smoke rising from their fire. Waves broke upon the beach in rhythm with the haunting melody, making the moment even more dreamlike. She felt like she was being torn away from reality, and she didn't fight the feeling.

"Darien," Raye said quietly. The raven-haired girl was leaning on her elbows beside Chad, who was the one strumming the guitar. Darien tore his eyes away from the pair across from his. "Sing that song for us. The one about the dancer."

Darien swallowed nervously. He wasn't the best of singers, though he was okay. The words... they were meaningful, beautiful, and he didn't want to ruin their grace.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

Raye nodded, and Mina's head bobbed in agreement. Andrew, who sat next to Mina, urged him on too. It was just the six of them, Andrew, Mina, Raye, Chad, Serena, and himself. Darien felt left out being the only one without a girlfriend, but Serena didn't have a boyfriend either.

"Alright," Darien said reluctantly. He waited for his entry into the song and then started, the words rolling swiftly from his tongue and slipping into the night.

"Moonlight dancer bathed in white,

Twirling through the dark, dark night,

Sparkling tears come from her eyes,

She disappears at the sun's first rise,

Mustn't she sleep?

Why does she weep?

We shall not know the answer,

She remains quiet, but does not still,

The stars and night bend to her will,

Turning slowly, drifting away,

She'll be gone at the light of day,

So sad, so sweet,

When will we meet?

I search for you, my dancer,

One August night she does not appear,

My heart aches and the worst I fear,

But no my dancer is happy now,

She's made a promise to keep her vow,

True love is found,

And trumpets sound,

You're married now, my dancer."

Darien stopped, the last verse resting on his lips. This verse was the most meaningful of all. Words so heartfelt, so important, that he wished not to taint their beauty.

He took a breath....

"I miss you, my dancer, in the night,

Under this pale warm moonlight,

I loved you always in summer dreams,

As you danced under the soft moonbeams,

Alone and sad,

Miss what I had,

I love you still, my dancer."

The words lulled them all into a thoughtful silence. Though the fire warmed their skin, Serena still shivered. There was something about his voice, about those words. Like dust and cobwebs, memories swirled in her mind. They were ever elusive, for she could not place them or see them.

A blanket slipped around her shoulders, and she looked to see Darien above her, smiling just slightly. She was completely aware of his hand slipping across her shoulders, leaving trails of tingling warmth behind them. She stopped his hand before it could leave her back, and pulled him down beside herself.

He went willingly, sitting beside her on the towel. She leaned back into him, and held his hand. She studied his palm, his fingers, his strength. It was a hand she could rely on, to be there to catch her.

_"Moonlight dancer..."_

Serena closed her eyes, determined to catch the memory behind the words. It came with Darien's face, lines of sorrow pulling his eyes downward. Behind him glowed a single sapphire in the dark night sky.

She took a quick breath as the memory ripped itself away.

"What's wrong?" Darien asked her. His breath tickled at her ear.

"Nothing," she whispered. "Nothing."

The other couples chatted quietly, lost in each other's words. They held hands, and laid in each other's laps, enjoying the intimate closeness. The world had stopped turning for them and nothing mattered anymore.

"That song," Serena said quietly, turning to face him, "where did you hear it?"

Darien shrugged. "I don't know. Somewhere."

Serena nodded and turned away again, hiding her questions from him though they remained in her mind.

"Why do you ask?"

"It doesn't feel familiar to you, does it?"

"Maybe."

She let it slip away, and went back into the dream she'd been living. She felt Darien's chest, warm and comforting beneath her back. She felt his hand in hers; she felt his other hand on her shoulder, stroking it with his thumb.

"What do you dream of?" she asked him.

He could not answer truthfully. "Of things."

"That's not what I mean."

"I know."

"I'm sorry, it was personal, I shouldn't have asked."

He didn't say a word. Being this close to her, he just wanted to kiss her. He loved her body, the way it fit into his, the way she relied on him to be there for her. He liked the responsibility of this intimacy.

"What do you dream of, Seren-?" his tongue stopped him on the name. He could not say Serena, there was another name, something just beyond his mind. Her _real_ name.

"I don't know," she said. "I do dream, but I don't remember them."

_You're married now, my dancer_.

Tears stung at her eyes as she chased the memories.

_Oh, Endymion_, she heard herself say. _I... I have to leave you._

_ But..._

_She could not see, but she felt her fingertips touch soft, warm lips, silencing the voice._

"I'm sorry," she whispered, aloud this time.

"What?" Darien asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing, nothing."

"Is something wrong?"

She turned to face him, blue eyes intense and determined. "I have to know about that song, Darien. It's important."

"I wrote it myself," he said.

"No, you didn't. Someone else, a long time ago..." she trailed of into her thoughts. She looked into the firelights, dove into the orange and purple inside. _They separated into candle flames, wax running like teardrops down their sides. She felt tears slide down her cheeks. A veil was in front of her face, hiding the sadness away. Music began, a wedding march. She took reluctant steps down a carpeted aisle._

Darien himself fell into a scattered memory._ He stood in the balcony, out of sight in shadows. This couldn't happen, it wasn't real, it wasn't true. The march began and a white dressed woman started down the aisle. His cue was coming._

_ Words reached her ears through the sound of the organ as she continued forward. A familiar tune broke through the gasps and whispers as everyone saw how beautiful she looked in her gown._

_ Moonlight dancer..._

"He's here," Serena mouthed. The other two couples were staring at them now. Serena and Darien's gazes were focused on the fire, each not really see the flames, but some other world, some reality beyond this one.

"Serenity," Darien breathed, and this caught Raye and Mina's attention. They sat up and held their breaths.

_She was nearing the end of the aisle now, and Endymion's song had disappeared. She felt terribly alone. Cold spread over her body, tears pushed out of her eyes and they burnt her face. Everyone was smiling. She felt as if she was dying and no one could see it. No one saw her bleeding there in the middle of the church. _

_ Her groom turned to face her, his ruby eyes sparkling with a malicious happiness. She had to run. She had to leave. She had to…_

_ Stay._

"What's going on?" Andrew asked, reaching for Darien. Mina pulled his arm away.

"Don't touch them."

Raye caught Mina's gaze and they exchanged a silent agreement. They were going to let Serena live this out, for it seemed important.

_Endymion__ walked silently closer to the edge of the balcony, then precariously balanced himself on the railing. Almost time. Almost ready._

_ Serenity felt her knees start to shake as the river of sorrow pulled her under. Her groom linked his arm through hers, and they faced the minister together. She felt her knees give and a silent release into blackness. Her body crumpled to the floor, her veil thrown back to reveal the tears streaming down her face. Everyone gasped, rushed forward. They felt her wrist, and the heartbeat slow. _

_ Setsuna, standing near the back, was slowing time down for the poor girl. While Helios stood at her side, building up Serenity's memories to spin into dreams. This was her only lifeline now. The unreality._

_ And __Darien__ gasped as silver figures floated above Serenity's head. He realized his own face was floating there. Everyone in the church stood back to watch as Serenity's life was beginning to play out._

_ Now they'd all see the truth._

**_Another life, another time, weeks before the wedding_**

The world was a blur of silver and blue as she spun on the beach, the ocean kissing her ankles and the sand slipping between her toes. Wind whistled past her ears as joy bubbled inside of her. Oh, the freedom of her midnight visits to this beach! The Sea of Serenity watched as she twisted and dipped, moving slowly with a controlled grace. Her toes were pointed and every limb was stretched fully outwards.

She stopped, out of breath, and fell into the sand, smiling and laughing with reddened cheeks. Her heart was light with happiness.

A voice met the cold night air and mixed with the sounds of the wind and the waves. "You are a beautiful dancer, Serenity."

Serena gasped, facing the Earthen Prince with his calm, dark eyes and graceful movements. Her heart seemed to stop. She was supposed to be alone here; this was her beach. She was not supposed to be near the Prince as negotiations continued. But she could not run away from that gaze.

He was amazed by the roses blooming across her cheeks and the light in her eyes. How her breath moved her entire body, how her porcelain skin glowed in the starlight. His eyes fell on her lips and could not be stirred from there.

She whispered a prolonged, "Thank you."

He held his hand out to her and helped her up; she was so light and delicate. "Do you mind dancing with me?"

She shook her head with an astonished look on her face. He pulled her closer and they spun together across the beach, dancing to music unheard by all. Her eyes remained locked on his as they floated, scarcely brushing the sand out of place. When they finished, gold was beginning to tint the sky, the sun ready to light the Moon. He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you," he said quietly, then seemed to disappear in the morning fog.

Serena stared out over the waves for quite some time, waiting for the blush in her cheeks to fade and for her heart to slow. His face filled her mind and she smiled. How beautiful the world appeared that first day she was in love.

All day Serena waited for evening when she could meet Darien again on the beach. The world seemed to blossom before her in a radiance unseen by others. She went from one place to the next, never losing that daydreaming smile. She would hum soft tunes to herself and could not concentrate on any conversation.

That night she began dancing without Darien, and soon after she had begun, he appeared, seizing her hand and guiding her across the beach. He kissed her neck softly and she trembled.

"You're a beautiful dancer as well," she said quietly to him. And a delightful kisser, she thought.

He laughed, his breath tickling her skin. "Never could anything be as beautiful as you, my dear Serenity. Nor could anything even approach it."

She turned to face him, her face flushing uncontrollably. "Why do you flatter me so?"

"To watch your face turn scarlet," he teased. They sat among the rocks, leaning into one another and watching the night go by. They whispered softly sweet nothings, laughed gently at each other, and kissed one another softly under the stars' careful watch. When the morning descended across the Moon, Serena was reluctant to release him.

"I've never felt like this, Endymion," she conceded to him.

"Nor have I," he agreed. "I will come to you every night at this place."

She nodded. "I will hold you to your word." Then they parted for another day.

For weeks and weeks this continued, while the Moon and Earth struggled to reach a peaceful treaty, their heirs had reached a place beyond peace.

Until a fateful day in August when Serena's mother introduced her to a young, ruby-eyed Prince called Diamond.

"You are to marry him," her mother said, beaming with pride. She thought her daughter would agree fully to this match for Diamond was handsome and powerful.

"That is wonderful, Mother," Serena said, smiling uncertainly. Her heart had shattered and was falling down around her feet. She felt like fainting, weeping, dying. How could fate damn her like this?

"It_ will_ be wonderful," Diamond said, smiling. He took his future wife's hand and squeezed it. But it was not gentle, teasing like Endymion's. It hurt and she winced before catching herself. She met his eyes and shivered. Something was wrong about him, very wrong.

"Why don't you take a walk and get to know each other?" her mother suggested. Serena felt sick, but let herself be led out into the gardens.

"You'll be happy with me," Diamond told her. "You'll be a beautiful Queen."

Be quiet, Serena commanded him in her thoughts. Shut your mouth. Still your voice.

They sat down on a bench and Diamond placed his hand on her knee. "Yes, we'll all be happy." His smile was sickening; his hand even worse as it slid up her leg. She slapped it away and spit in his face.

"You disgusting, vile creature! I hate you!" she screamed, started to run. She couldn't do this. She'd explain to her mother! She could not be the obedient daughter anymore. Not after this.

Diamond caught her and pushed her to the ground. He straddled her hips and that sneer returned. "Oh, but you'll love me to please your mother and the Universe. What a lovely couple, they'll say. What a beautiful relationship."

He pressed his lips hard against hers, and it was so wrong. He was forceful and hot and disgusting. She began crying as his hands explored her body. God, not him, not this.

He stood and straightened himself up, then helped her up. "You'll speak of this to no one," he commanded, squeezing her hand until she thought her bones would crack. She nodded, wiped away her tears and fixed her dress.

This would be her life.

Suddenly, she didn't want to live.

_Diamond grabbed the unconscious Serenity's shoulders and shook her hard. "You lying wretch!" he screamed. "Nothing of that sort ever happened!"_

_ The entire church faced him, staring aghast and stricken with his acts. Two knights seized him and pulled him away from the Princess, tugging him out of the room. Endymion waited in the shadows, watching as her life played out._

That night, Serena wept into Endymion's chest and turned away from his kisses and that sweet voice. She danced alone, crying incessantly. When she stopped, she faced him and delivered the news she'd dreaded to say aloud.

"I have to leave you," she whispered.

"But…" Serena pressed her fingertips to his lips. "The world isn't fair, Endymion, and this was just a summer's dream. I'll remember you always."

She left him with no explanation, and with a heart full of utter sadness. He found the truth after many days had passed, when the wedding engagement was publicly announced. To others, Serenity looked the perfect part of the blushing bride and ready wife. He saw what really stirred inside of her, and he knew this was not her choice.

_Endymion__ dropped from the rafters and walked carefully across the floor. The crowd parted around him and led him to Serenity, the silver figures gone from around her head. He knelt beside her and held her in his arms._

_ "I love you, Serenity," he said, and kissed her gently on the lips._

_ Setsuna and Helios released their grips on her mind and her eyes flitted open. She saw him and tears sprung new. She kissed him back, holding his neck, begging him not to leave._

_ They were married that night under the night sky and they danced on the beach together until __midnight__, wishing it to never end._

Serena and Darien were released from their joint dream to find themselves in each other's arms. The other couples could only gape.

"I'm so glad I found you again," Serena whispered, smiling with eyes full of happy tears.

"I believe I'm the one who found you," he teased. She hit him on the shoulder playfully.

And the smoke drifted lazily to the sky as three young couples held each other closely by the firelight, love dancing in their eyes and the world falling into place perfectly. How beautiful was that first night when memories returned and they were reunited from days long passed.

Author's Note: Short, but good, I hope? I might be a little rusty, its' been so long since I've updated! So sorry about that! And about the rushed ending that I can't seem to fix without making worse.

Until the next time (which is hopefully sooner than the last next time)

Ai No Senshi


End file.
